Love And Trust
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for five months and still going strong. Troy is planning to propose to Gabriella. While Troy is planning his romantic proposal, Gabriella starts to wonder if he is cheating on her. What Gabriella does not know is that Troy is going to Propose to her soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for five months and still going strong. They arrived at the school on time and got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked into the school together. They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and get their books for the first class they had together. Troy and Gabriella were doing some making out by their lockers, before they went to class. Chad and the rest of the gang came up to Troy and Gabriella and cleared their throats. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from their kiss and said hi to their friends.

Troy kept Gabriella close to him, while they were talking to their friends. They went to their first class and got their on time. They got through the first class and now were at their lockers putting thier books a way. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come to the gym to watch him practice with the team. Gabriella told Troy she was going to come with him to the gym and watch him practice with the team. So Troy and Gabriella closed their lockers and headed to the gym. The friends went to their next class they had. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the gym and went inside. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips, before he went into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice.

Jack saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers and went over to her to see if she wanted to help him with the basketball practice. Gabriella told Troy's dad that she would love to help him out with the basketball practice. A few minutes later Troy came out with the rest of the basketball team and saw Gabriella talking with his dad. Troy went over to Gabriella and his dad. Gabriella told Troy she was helping his dad with the basketball practice. Troy gave Gabriella another kiss before practice started. Jack could not believe how well of job Gabriella was doing. Jack decided to see if Gabriella would like to be his assistant coach. So the rest of practice went by fast and was over now. Troy went over to Gabriella and told her that he was going to go take a quick shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him. Troy gave Gabriella another kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room.

Jack went over to Gabriella and asked her if she would like to be his assistant coach. Gabriella told Troy's dad that she would like to be his assistant coach. So Jack told Gabriella he would see her later. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that she was going to be his dads assistant coach. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Chad and the team come out of the locker room and leave the gym. Gabriella conitinued walking around the gym. When she got close to the locker room, Troy pulled Gabriella in. Gabriella asked Troy why he had pulled her into the boys locker room. Troy then kissed Gabriella on the lips and then she realized why he had. They had took each others clothes off and were now in the boys locker room shower. They made love twice in the boys locker room shower. They then got out and dry themselves off. They got dressed back into their clothes and left the locker room.

Gabriella said to Troy that she could not believe they had did that in the boys locker room shower. Troy said to Gabriella that is was amazing and that no one will ever know what they did in the boys locker room. Gabriella said to Troy that they would be the only ones that know. So they went to the lunch room to get some lunch. After they got done eating lunch with their friends, they left the lunch room. They went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. They went to class and got their on time. They got through class and were now at their lockers. They put their books a way and then went up to the school roof top garden. Gabriella told Troy that his dad had asked her to be his assistant coach. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to be his dads assistant coach. Gabriella told Troy that she was going to be his dads assistant coach. Troy said to Gabriella that he would be getting to see her at all the basketball practices. Gabriella could tell that Troy was happy that he was going to see her at every one of his practices.

So they did some making out on the school roof top garden, during the rest of their free period. Troy and Gabriella left the school roof top garden and went to their lockers to get their books for the last class they had. Troy and Gabriella were doing some more making by their lockers. They went to their last class and got their on time. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers getting their school bags. They got their school bags and the homework they had to do, before shutting their lockers. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in. They left the school parking lot and headed to his house.

They arrived at his house and got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags and went into the house. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework. A hour later they had finished their homework and they were now on his bed making out. Things started to get really heated between them and they end up making love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay the night with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay the night with him. So they went next door to her house, so she could get some clothes and stuff for the next day. After Gabriella got her clothes and stuff, they went back to his house.

Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella set her stuff down on the couch that was in his room. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till dinner was ready. So they put a movie in and laid down on his bed to cuddle. They started watching the movie. Lucille was in the kitchen finishing making dinner. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game on tv. Two hours later Lucille went up to Troy's bedroom to tell him and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Then Lucille went to the living room to tell her husband Jack that dinner was ready.

Troy and Gabriella came down stairs and went to the dining room. Jack also went to the dining room too. They all sat down at the dining room table. Lucille brought the food to the table and they all dished their food up. They all started eating their dinner together. After Troy and Gabriella were done eating dinner with his parents, they went back upstairs to finish watching their movie together.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie and they put it a way. Troy put the tv back on regular tv and shut it off for the went back over to Gabriella on the bed. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other on the lips. They took each others clothes off and got under the blankets. Troy took one of Gabriella's breasts in his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let several moans out while he was sucking and rubbing her breasts. Gabriella got Troy on his back and went down on him. Gabriella took Troy's hard cock into her mouth and started sucking on it, while stroking him. Troy let out a groan and also did alot of moaning , while she was giving him a blow job. Before long he came in her mouth and she swallow it.

Troy put Gabriella back on her back and went down on her too. Troy then started eating Gabriella's pussy out with his mouth. Gabriella was moaning while he was eating her out. Before long she came in his mouth and he licked her pussy juices up. Troy then kissed Gabriella again on the lips. Troy lined his hard cock to her entrance and entered her pussy. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella was moaning while Troy was thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella went up by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy and Gabriella were both moaning and saying each others name,while making love. Before long they came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft cock out of her pussy, after spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. A few minutes later they had caught their breath and went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat, before they left for school. They finished eating breakfast and went to get their school bags. They left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to school now. Troy was holding Gabriella's hand on the way to school.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the gang were at school already. The friends were waiting for them to arrive at school. Chad was wondering what Troy wanted to talk to him about. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and they got out of the car. They got their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy took Gabriella's one hand with his and they walked into the school arrived at the their lockers and saw their friends. Troy told Gabriella he was going to talk to Chad for a minute and would be right back. So Troy and Chad walked a few feet a way from Gabriella and the others. Chad asked Troy what he wanted to talk to him about.

Troy told Chad that he is going to propose to Gabriella on Saturday night and he needs his help to get things set up for it. Chad said to Troy that he will help him set every thing asked Troy if he had the engagement ring. Troy told Chad that he already has the ring pick out, but he has to go pick it up on thursday. Chad then asked Troy if he has already paid for it. Troy told Chad that he will be paying for it when he picks it up on asked Troy if he could come with him, when he picks it told Chad that he could come with him. Troy asked Chad not to tell Taylor or the others about him proposing to Gabriella on Saturday. Chad told Troy he would not say anything to Taylor or the others.

After Troy and Chad got done talking, they went back over to their friends. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and gave her another kiss on the lips. They got their books out for the first class they had and then shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella did a little bit of making out by his locker before they went to class. The friends left Troy and Gabriella and went to their lockers to get their books for the first class too. Troy and Gabriella head to their class and got there on time. The friends also arrived on time for class too. They all sat down and waited for class to start.

After the first class was over, they were at their lockers putting the books a way. They shut their lockers and headed to the gym. Once they were in the gym, Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. Troy then head into the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went over to Troy's dad and sat down on the bleachers. Jack asked Gabriella if she would hold the clip board for him. Gabriella took the clip board and held it for Troy's dad. A few minutes later Troy came out of the locker room with the team. Troy saw Gabriella and his dad talking to each other. Basketball practice went by fast and the team was heading to the locker room to shower and change back into their regular clothes.

Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her another kiss on the lips. Troy asked Gabriella to wait for him and she told hi mthat she would wait for him. So Gabriella put the basketballs a way. Jack asked Gabriella how she came up with those basketball plays. Gabriella told Troy's dad she has been into basketball for a while. So Jack told Gabriella he would see her later on. Jack left the gym and headed to the teachers lounge. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Chad and the team leave the locker room and the gym. Gabriella was about to walk by the locker room ,when Troy pulled her in the locker room again. Troy and Gabriella did some kissing on the lips and took each others clothes off. They went into the shower and made love twice, before they got out. They dried themselves off and got dressed back in their clothes. Troy and Gabriella left the locker room and gym together.

Gabriella said to Troy she could not believe they had made love again in the locker room shower. Troy said to Gabriella that he could not believe it either. Gabriella told Troy she was glad that they were the only ones that knew what they did in the locker room shower. Troy and Gabriella walked into the lunch room and went to get their lunch. They got their lunch and went to sit with their friends. They ate their lunch with their friends. After they finished eating their lunch, they left the lunch room and went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had .

Taylor asked Chad what he and Troy were talking about that morning. Chad told Taylor that all he and Troy were talking about was basketball game that was coming up. Taylor knew that Chad and Troy were not talking about the basketball game that was coming up. Taylor also knew that Chad and Troy were talking about something else. Taylor also knew that Chad was lying to her too. Taylor knew she had to talk to Gabriella about this. So Taylor decided she would talk to Gabriella after school about it. So Chad and Taylor went to their next class too.

The last class went by fast and now they were at their lockers. Troy and Gabriella got their school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school. Troy unlocked the car and they got in. They left the school parking lot and went to his house to do their homework together. They arrived at his house and got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, befoire going into the house. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom, to do their homework. While they were doing their homework, Troy's cell phone rang and he answer it. Troy then left his bedroom and went to the bathroom to talk on his phone with Chad.

Taylor called Gabriella to talk to her about what Troy and Chad wre talking about. Gabriella answered her cell phone and asked Taylor what was wrong. Taylor told Gabriella that she had asked Chad what he and Troy were talking about. Gabriella asked Taylor what Chad told her. Taylor told Gabriella that Chad told her that they were talking about the basketball game that was coming up. Gabriella told Taylor that Troy and Chad would not had to talk alone a way from everyone if it was about the basketball game. Taylor then told Gabriella that she knew that Chad had lied to her. Taylor said to Gabriella that Troy and Chad were talking about some thing and it was not the basketball game coming up. Gabriella then told Taylor that Troy had left the room after answering his phone. Taylor said to Gabriella that there is some thing up.

Gabriella said to Taylor that they should get with the others and tell them what they have been talking about and see what they think about it. Taylor told Gabriella that is a good idea. Gabriella said to Taylor that they can not let Chad and Troy know what they are up too. Gabriella told Taylor to call the others and then call her back in a little bit. After Gabriella got off the phone with Taylor, she now was wondering what Troy and Chad were talking about to. Gabriella went back to doing her homework.

Troy asked Chad why he was calling him for. Chad told Troy that Taylor was asking him questions. Troy asked Chad what he had told Taylor. Chad told Troy that he told Taylor that they were talking about the basketball game that was coming up. Troy asked Chad if Taylor had bought it. Chad told Troy he was not sure if she had bought it. Troy told Chad that he is sorry for him having to lie to told Troy that he hopes Taylor will forgive him for lying to told Chad that Taylor might be upset with him at first, but that she will forgive him. So Chad told Troy he would let him go, and would talk to him Troy got off the phone with Chad, he went back to his bedroom and saw Gabriella finishing her homework up.

A hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. Taylor called the others to tell them that she and Gabriella wanted to talk to them about some thing. Sharpay told Taylor to have the others come to their house to talk. So Taylor did as Sharpay told her to do. Taylor then called Gabriella to let her know that they were meeting at the Evans house. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love before they took another shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants to relax in. Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and went to answer it while Troy went down stairs to get them a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella asked Taylor if she got the others called. Taylor told Gabriella that she got them called and that they are meeting at the Evans house for the talk with them.

So Gabriella asked Taylor to pick her up from Troy's house in a hour. Taylor told Gabriella she would see her then. So after Gabriella got off her phone, she was wondering what was taking Troy so long to come back up stairs. So she grabbed her school bag and went down stairs. Gabriella saw Troy talking to his dad in the living room. Gabriella set her school bag by the door and then went to the kitchen to asked Troy's mom what time dinner was. Lucille told Gabriella that dinner will be a 7 pm. Gabriella told Troy's mom she was going to go with Taylor over to Sharpay's for a little bit, but would be back in time for dinner. Troy was watching a basketball game with his dad in the living room. Gabriella told Troy that she was going with Taylor to Sharpays for a little bit. She told Troy she would be back in time to have dinner with him and his parents.

Taylor picked Gabriella up from Troy's house. They went to Sharpay's where everyone was waiting for them. They arrived at the Evan's house and got out of the car. They went up to the door and knocked on it. Sharpay answered the door and let them in the house. Sharpay asked Taylor and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to them about. They saw the others in the living room, waiting for them. Once they were in the living room Taylor and Gabriella told their friends that they need their opinion about some thing. So Ryan and the others asked Taylor and Gabriella what was up.

Taylor told the friends about asking Chad what he and Troy were talking about and Chad telling her that they were talking about the basketball game that is coming up. Sharpay and the other said to Taylor and Gabriella that if Chad and Troy were talking about the basketball game coming up then they would not had to distance themselves from them then. Taylor then said to the friends that she could tell that Chad was lying to her. Taylor also said to the friends that she thinks Troy and Chad were talking about something else besides basketball. Taylor said to the friends that Troy and Chad are being secretive too. Gabriella then told them about Troy leaving his bedroom, after answering his phone. Gabriella told their friends that she thinks Troy was talking to Chad on his phone. Gabriella also said to the friends that it was like Troy did not want to her to hear his conversation with Chad on the phone.

The friends told Taylor and Gabriella that they should do some spying on Troy and Chad and see why they are being so secretive. The friends with Taylor and Gabriella all agree to find out what Troy and Chad are up too. After Taylor and Gabriella with their friends were done talking, they all went home. Taylor took Gabriella back to Troy's house and then went home. Gabriella went into Troy's house and over to Troy, who gave her a kiss on the lips. They ate dinner with his parents that night. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. They did some making out and ended up making love, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love, before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before they left for school. Troy was watching Gabriella eat her breakfast and thinking about how he was going to be proposing to her on saturday. They finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags, before they left the house. They left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and were now on the way to school.

Mean while Taylor,Ryan,Kelsi,Zeke,Sharpay Jason and Martha were in the music room talking and planning how to spy on Troy and Chad with out them knowing. Chad was wondering where his girlfriend Taylor was at. Taylor and the rest of the gang finish planning and were going to tell Gabriella what they had planned when they get her alone. They left the music room and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Chad saw Taylor at her locker and went over to her. Taylor told Chad she knows he is lying to her. Chad told Taylor he was not lying to her at all. Taylor then said to Chad then why would you and Troy have to talk a way from the gang if it was about the basketball game coming up. Chad did not know what to say to Taylor. Taylor also said to Chad that when he and Troy have talked about basketball games coming up that they usually do it around the gang not at a distance.

Chad realized that his girlfriend Taylor knew he had lied to her yesterday and that she was also right about him and Troy talking about the basketball games that were coming up around the gang and not ata distance from them. Chad knew he had to talk to Troy right a way. Chad knew he had to tell Troy that Taylor knew he lied to her. So Chad watched for Troy and Gabriella to arrive at school. Taylor and the friends saw how Chad was watching for Troy and Gabriella to arrive.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags,before locking it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked into the school together. They went to their lockers to put the school bags a way and get their books out for the first class they had. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella making out by his locker. Chad went up to them and sleared his throat. Troy and Gabriella pull a way from the kiss to get some aire. Troy asked Chad what he wanted. Chad told Troy that he need totalk to him alone for a couple minutes. Troy told Gabriella he would be right back. Chad and Troy went into the gym to talk.

Gabriella saw Taylor and the rest of the gang coming over to her. Taylor and the gang filled her in on how they were going to find out what Troy and Chad are up too. Gabriella told Taylor and the gang that Chad and Troy went to the gym to talk. So Gabriella and the gang went to spy on them and to listen in on their conversation.

Once Troy and Chad were in the gym, they started talking. Troy asked Chad why he needed to talk to him alone. Chad told Troy that Taylor knows that i was lying to her. Troy asked Chad how he knows that Taylor knows that he lied. Chad told Troy what Taylor had said to him at her locker. Troy knew Taylor was right about what she had said to Chad. Chad asked Troy what he is going to say to Taylor now. Troy told Chad that Taylor and the rest of the gang can not know what they are doing. Chad told Troy it is going to be hard to keep what they are doing hid. What Troy and Chad did not know was that Gabriella and the gang were listening to their conversation. Troy told Chad he will think of some thing to tell Taylor.

Gabriella and the gang could not believe what they had heard. They went back to Gabriella's locker and did some talking. Taylor said to Gabriella and the rest of the gang that she can not believe that Troy is going to help Chad lie to her again. Gabriella and the gand agree that they need to put their plan into action. Gabriella and the gang saw Troy and Chad coming their way and so they changed the subject they were talking put his arm around Gabriella and they went to class.

The rest of the school day went by fast and they were now at their lockers getting their school got their home work they had to do , before shutting their lockers. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and went to the car. Troy set Chad a text message telling him to meet him at the jewelry store. They left the school parking lot and went home. Troy told Gabriella he was going to drop her off at home. Gabriella asked Troy if they were going to do homework together. Troy told Gabriella that he has to go do a few things and then he will come back over to do homework with her.

So Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house and told her he would be back in two or three hours to do homework with her. Gabriella went into the house after Troy left and went to call the gang to come pick her up. Gabriella could not stop thinking that Troy was cheating on her with another girl and Chad his helping him hide it. Troy arrived at the jewelry store and saw Chad waiting for him. Troy got out of his car and they went into the jewelry store together. Troy was picking up the engagement ring.

Gabriella and the gang swa them go into a jewlery store together. They were wondering why they were at a jewelry store for. So they peeked in the window and saw Troy paying for some thing. They saw that Troy and Chad were getting ready to leave and so they went to hide. Troy and Chad left the jewelry store and got into their cars and went to do the next thing. Gabriella and the gang were following them at quite a distance. They saw Troy and Chad grab a few more things and then leave. Gabriella and the gang could not believe every thing they had saw. They saw Troy and Chad go their seperate ways.

Gabriella and the gang decided they were going to get a hold of Chads cell phone and see what all he and Troy talked about in the text messages. Taylor told Gabriella and the gang that she can get his cell phone from him with out him knowing she took it. So they drop Gabriella off at her house and then took Taylor to Chad's before they went home. Gabriella decided she was going to get Troy's phone from him too. Gabriella was so mad at Troy for being so secretive and lying to her too. Gabriella started on her homework. Troy parked his car at his house and then walked next door to Gabriella's house. Troy knocked on the door and Maria answer it. Troy asked Maria where Gabriella was at. Maria let Troy in the house and told him that she was upstairs in her room doing her homework. Troy went upstairs to Gabriella's bedroom and knocked on the door. Gabriella told Troy to come in.

Gabriella was almost done with her home work, when Troy came into her bedroom. Troy told Gabriella he was sorry that he was late. So Troy did what little bit of homework he had to do. A half hour later Gabriella was done with her homework and now was down stairs getting a bottle of water for her and Troy. Gabriella went back upstairs to her bedroom and saw Troy finish the last of his homework. Gabriella gave him the bottle of water. Troy took a drink of water and then pulled Gabriella close to him. Troy and Gabriella started making out and it was getting really heated. They ended up making love twice, before taking a nap. Gabriella woke up before Troy ans got up quietly. Gabriella put her clothes back on and went to get Troy's phone. After Gabriella got his phone she went to the guess room and sent all the text messages that Troy and Chad had sent to each other to her phone. After she got done doing that she delete the evidence of her sending the text messages to her phone.

Gabriella made sure that it was back to where it was before leaving the guest room. Troy was still sleeping when she put his cell phone back where he had it. Gabriella left her bedroom to call Taylor to see if she had yet took Chad's cell phone. Gabriella had went down stairs and outside to the back yard. Gabriella sat down on the lawn chair and called Taylor. Taylor told Gabriella she has yet to steal Chad's phone from him. Gabriella told Taylor that she better get on the stick. So they talked for a while and then hung up with each other.

Troy woke up a hour later and notice that Gabriella was not in bed with him. So he got up and put his clothes back on. Troy grab his cell phone and went down stairs to look for Gabriella. Gabriella heard Troy asking her mom where she was at and so she sent the text to Sharpay telling her what she did and then shut the phone. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the lawn chair outside. Troy went outside to Gabriella and asked her why she was out their. Gabriella told Troy that she was outside talking on her phone with Taylor and did not want to wake him up. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more kisses before he went back to his house for the night.

Gabriella ate dinner with her mom and then went back upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Gabriella then looked on her phone see that seh had every one of the text messages that were sent between Troy and Chad. Gabriella could not believe they had she had pulled it off. Gabriella called Sharpay and told her that they will meet on the school roof garden to talk. Gabriella could not wait for the gang read the text messages she had got off of Troy's cell phone. So Gabriella went to bed for the night.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before she left for school. Troy was up and taking a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before going to get Gabriella. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and went to get her school bag. Gabriella left the house and waited for Troy to pick her up. Troy finishe eating and went to get his school bag. Troy left his house and got into his car. Troy pulled in front of Gabriella's house and Gabriella got into the car. They gave each other a good morning kiss and then headed to school. They arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. They into the school together and to their lockers.

Mean while Taylor told the gang that she has Chad's phone now. So they got their books for the first class before they went up to the school roof garden to wait for Gabriella. Chad came up to Troy and told him that he needs to talk to him alone in private again. So Troy told Gabriella he would be right back. Troy and Chad went to the gym to talk again. Gabriella went to the school room top garden. Gabriella and the gang read all the messages on Chad's phone and also the ones that Gabriella had sent from Troy's phone to hers. They could not believe what they had read. Taylor said to Gabriella and the gang why would they need string lights, a table, two chairs and some music cd's for. Gabriella and the gang were wondering the same thing. Gabriella also said to Taylor and the gang why did they go to a jewelry story yesterday and the two other places they had followed them too.

Taylor said to Gabriella and the gang that they need to kidnapp Chad and get him to talk. So they came up with a plan to kidnapp Chad. So after they finished their planning, they left the school roof top garden and went back to their lockers to make sure they had the books they needed for their first class. Troy and Chad were in the gym talking. Chad told Troy that he can not find his cell phone. Troy told Chad he better find his cell phone,before one of their friends fines it. Chad told Troy that he will look for it again after school. So Troy and Chad left the gym and went back to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her another kiss, before they walked to class together.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had got through the rest of the school day. They were now at their lockers getting their school bags and homework they had to do. Gabriella went over to Taylor for a minute and told her that she will try to get a way from Troy in a hour or two, so they can interrogate Chad. So Gabriella went back over to Troy and they left the school together. They got in the car and left the school parking lot. Troy asked Gabriella on the way to his house what she was talking to Taylor about. Gabriella told Troy that she was just telling Taylor she would call her later on.

Mean while Taylor asked Chad if she could come over to his house. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that she could come over to his house. Chad told Taylor that they should get going. So Chad and Taylor left the school together. They got into his car and left the school parking lot. They arrived at his house and got out of the car together. They went into the house and to the living room to work on their homework together. Chad told Taylor that he needs to find his phone too. Taylor told Chad she would help him find his phone later. So a hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out in his bedroom. Chad and Taylor ended up making love twice before, getting dressed back into their clothes.

Jason showed up at Chad's house and knocked on the door. Taylor let Jason into the house and asked him if he had the stuff to knock Chad out with. Jason told Taylor that he did have the stuff for them to knock Chad out. Jason also told Taylor that he was able to get some truth serum that they can give to Chad. So they went to knock Chad out and then take him to the Evans house to interrogate him. chad was looking for his phone when he got knocked out. Taylor and Jason took him over to the Evans house, where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and got out of the car. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework together. Gabriella heard her phone beep and saw a text message from Taylor telling her that they have Chad knock out and taking him over to the Evans house. Gabriella sent a text back to Taylor and then deleted the message about Chad being knock out. Troy asked Gabriella who had texted her and she told him it Taylor just asking her about something .So they went back to working on their homework. A hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. They ended up making love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They laid back down on his bed. Not long after Troy had laid down with Gabriella, he fell asleep.

Gabriella got up off the bed quietly. She grabbed her purse and phone before leaving his bedroom. Gabriella went down stairs and told Troy's mom that she was going over to Sharpays for a little bit and would be back in time for asked Gabriella where Troy was at. Gabriella told Troy's mom that he was upstairs sleeping in his room. Gabriella asked Troy's mom to tell Troy that she went to see what Sharpay wanted and that she will be back in time for dinner. Lucille told Gabriella that she would tell Troy that she is at Sharpays. So Gabriella left the house and got in the car with Taylor. They arrived at Sharpay and Ryan's house and got out of the car.

They went into the hosue and to the guest bedroom where Chad had been tied to the bed. Chad came to not long after Gabriella had showed up. Chad asked Taylor and the rest of the gang why he is tied up to a bed for. Taylor told Chad that he is going to tell them why he and Troy have been so secretive these past four days. Chad told Taylor that he promise Troy not to tell them. Taylor told Chad that i know you have been lying to me and i now want you to stop lying to me. They tried to get Chad to tell them why he and Troy went into a Jewelry store and the other two places they had went too. Chad asked them how they know about him and Troy going into a Jewelry story and the the other two places they had went too. Taylor told Chad she has her ways of finding out about stuff. Chad said i can not tell you or the rest of the gang what we have been doing because it is a secret.

Taylor told Chad if he can not tell them now, that she does not want to be his girlfriend any more and they will be over for now till he can tell her the truth. Chad could not believe that Taylor would stop being his girlfriend for now if he does not tell her about Troy proposing to Gabriella. Chad did not say a word to Taylor or the rest of the gang. So Taylor said to Chad that i guess you no longer have a girlfriend for now and left the bedroom. Gabriella then told Chad that she knows that he is helping Troy to cover up his cheating. Chad could not believe that Gabriella was thinking that Troy was cheating on her. Gabriella left the room and went after Taylor. The rest of the gang untied Chad and told him to get out of their sight. Chad hated that they were pissed at him and Troy, but if they only knew that Troy was going to propose to Gabriella.

Taylor and Gabriella arrived back at the Bolton house. Gabriella asked Taylor to come in with her. So they went into the hosue and upstairs to Troys bedroom. Taylor help Gabriella get her clothes and stuff that she had brought over to stay the night their. Gabriella grabbed her school bag too. They took the stuff out to Taylors car and then went back into the house. Troy woke up not long after and asked Gabriella what was going on. Gabriella told Troy that she can not be with some one that is cheating on her and keeping secrets too. Troy said to Gabriella that he is not cheating on her. Taylor said to Troy then why did you and Chad go to a jewlery store and two otherplaces the last four days then. Troy did not know what to say after Taylor said that to him. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her and would never cheat on her.

Gabriella said to Troy that until she knows for sure and that he tells her what he has been up to the last four days with Chad, that she can not be with told Troy he will not have as his girlfriend for now until he tells her the truth. Gabriella and Taylor left the hosue and got into the car. They went to Taylor's house to comfort each other on losing their boyfriends for now. Taylor and Gabriella took her stuff up to the bedroom. Taylor told Gabriella that they did the right thing.

Lucille asked her son where Gabriella was at and he just broke down crying his eyes out. Lucille asked her son Troy what had happen between him and Gabriella. Troy told his mom that Gabriella thinks i am cheating on her ,when i am not. Lucille asked Troy what he had been doing these last four days. Troy told his mom that he was going to propose to Gabriella on Saturday and Chad was helping him set stuff up for it. Lucille said to Troy that he should of just told Gabriella that he was going to propose to her instead of trying to surprise her.

Two days went by since Taylor and Gabriella had dump Troy and Chad for a while till they tell them the truth. The friends were on their side and knew they did the right thing. Troy and Chad were both miserable for the last two days. Chad was missing Taylor alot and realized that him lying to her was a mistake. Troy was missing Gabriella alot would go to school just in sweatpants and a tchirt. They had not showered for two days either. They had also were not playing basketbal very good either. Their grades had also started to fall too. They were not even staying the whole day at school. They were hardly eating and only drinking water. They were also losing alot of weight too.

A week later Troy and Chad had stop coming to school and were not leaving their bedrooms. Gabriella and Taylor had notice that Troy and Chad had not been in school for several days. Gabriella and Taylor were just as miserable as Troy and Chad. The were wearing sweatpants to school too and their grades were also failing. They were hardly eating and were only drinking water too. They were missing Troy and Chad too. Gabriella and Taylro had realized they had made a mistake dumping Troy and Chad. So that day they only stay for two or three classses and then went back home. All Gabriella and Taylor did was cry their eyes out and sleep.

Lucille,Jackand Maria were worried about Troy,Gabriella and their friends Taylor and Chad. The parents realized they needed to get Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor back together. They hated seeing their kids being unhappy. They just wish their kids would get back together. Lucille told Maria that Troy will not leave his room or the hosue any more. Maria told Lucille that Gabriella will not hardly eat any thing and that it is hard to get her to leave her room. The parents hope that their kids get back together soon.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems short,but it is just a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week later Chad decided he was going to tell Taylor and Gabriella the truth. So Chad went over to Taylor's house to talk to her. He arrived at Taylor's house and got out of his car. He went up to the door and knocked on it. Taylor's mom answered the door and saw a miserable Chad standing in front of her. Chad asked Taylor's mom if he could talk to Taylor for a few minutes. Taylor's mom let Chad in the hosue and told him that she was upstairs in her bedroom with Gabriella. So Chad went upstairs to Taylor's bedroom and knocked on her door.

Taylor and Gabriella wondered why her mom was knocking on her bedroom door. Gabriella went to open the bedroom door and saw Chad standing in front of her. Chad asked Gabriella if he could talk to her and Taylor for a few minutes. Taylor mouth to Gabriella that it was okey. So Chad enter the bedroom and sat on the chair by Taylor's desk. Taylor asked Chad what he wanted to talk to them about. Chad told Taylor that he came to tell them the truth about what he and Troy were really doing. Taylor and Gabriella said to Chad lets here it. Gabriella listen to Chad telling Taylor the truth. Chad told Taylor that Troy told him he was going to propose to Gabriella on Saturday and need him to help with his plan. Gabriella was in shock to learn that Troy was going to propose to her. Chad told Taylor and Gabriella that he went with Troy to the jewelry store to pick the engagement ring up.

Chad also told them that the other two places were to get stuff for setting up in Troy's back yard. After Chad got done telling them the truth, they were both in shock. Taylor said to Chad thanks for telling us the truth. Chad asked Taylor if she will be his girlfriend again. Taylor told Chad that she will be his girlfriend as long as he does not lie any more. Chad told Taylor that he will never lie to her again. Chad and Taylor shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella knew she wanted to go see Troy and get back together with him too. So Gabriella told Chad and Taylor she would see them later. So Gabriella left Taylor's house and headed to Troy's house. Gabriella could not believe that she had thought that Troy was cheating.

Gabriella arrived at the Troy's house and knocked on the door. Lucille open the door and was happy to see Gabriella standing in front of her. Lucille let Gabriella into the house. Gabriella asked Troy's mom if she could talk to Troy for a few minutes. Lucille told Gabriella that she could talk to Troy and that he is upstairs in his bedroom. Gabriella went upstairs to Troy bedroom and knocked on the door. Gabriella heard Troy say go a way mom. Gabriella open the bedroom door and saw Troy on his bed crying his eyes out. Gabriella also could tell that Troy had lost alot of weight too. Troy looked up from his pillow to see Gabriella standing in his bedroom. Troy notice that Gabriella had lost wieght and was just as sad as he was. Gabriella said to Troy that they need to talk. So Troy set up on his bed and asked her what they had to talk about. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and told him that she was sorry for thinking that he was cheating and that she should have trusted him.

Troy asked Gabriella what made you think i was cheating on you. Gabriella told him what got her thinking that. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her and would never cheat on her. Gabriella told Troy that Chad told her and Taylor about him proposing and stuff. Gabriella told Troy that he could have told her that he was going to propose to her, instead of keeping it from her and their friends. Troy told Gabriella he wanted to surprise her with the proposal. Gabriella told Troy that she wants them to get back together. Troy told Gabriella that he would love her to be his girlfriend again. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They end up making love twice, before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Troy and Gabriella held each others hands, when they went down stairs.

Lucille saw Troy and Gabriella come into the kitchen holding hands. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella if they were back together. They told his mom that they are back together. Gabriella told Troy's mom that Chad and Taylor are back together too. Lucille fixed Troy and Gabriella some lunch. They ate the lunch his mom made them and then they left the house for awhile. Troy and Gabriella went for a walk and did alot of talking too. Troy told Gabriella that he trusts her and that he hopes she will start trusting him. So Troy decided to wait a month before proposing to Gabriella. Troy wanted him and Gabriella to get back to where they were before.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay the night with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to stay over night with him. So they stopped at her house, so that she could gets some clothes and stuff. They then went back to his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella set her over night bag and school bag on the couch. They set down and did their homework that night. They ate dinner with his parents and then went upstairs to his bedroom to watch a movie together. After they finish the movie,they did some making out on his bed. Troy and Gabriella made love a couple times, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Lucille and Jack were happy that Troy and Gabriella were back together.

Mean while Chad and Taylor ate dinner with her parents and then went back to her bedroom to watch a movie. Taylor's parents were happy that Chad and Taylor were back together. Chad and Taylor hope that Troy and Gabriella got back together. Taylor asked Chad to stay over night. So Chad and Taylor went to his house so he could get some clothes and his school bag. They went back to her house and went back upstairs to her bedroom. Chad set his over night bag on the chair with his school bag. That night Chad and Taylor made love a couple times, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Reveiw!


End file.
